Astronaut AJ
by VolcanoGirl
Summary: AJ has to train a new group of astronauts and Gracie is pregnant. What will happen to AJ when the baby is born? What happens to his job? Will he still work or will he quit?
1. Default Chapter

It was a year after AJ went up into space to drill into a comet and blow it up. He was happily married to his boss's daughter, Gracie. Gracie was six months pregnant and was getting ready to have the baby.

Ever since AJ went up into space, he has been working for NASA. With all the brave things that he did up in space along with the rest of his crew and friends, they were offered a job at NASA, but only AJ took the job. AJ felt that being an astronaut was part of his destiny just like marrying Harry's daughter was part of his destiny.

AJ's new boss, Dan Truman, was very greatful to have AJ on the team. With the hard work that he did saving the planet, he knew that AJ could do any job if he put his mind to it.

Truman saw AJ walk in the door and went over to him. Truman said, "Good morning, AJ! I have a new job for you. I need you to train a new crew that is going up to space in a couple of months."

AJ was always happy when he was offered to train a new group of astronauts. He really felt like an experienced and feels alittle more part of the space program when he gets to train people to go to space. AJ said, "Of course I will. I'm your man when ever you need someone to train a crew!"

Truman was happy that AJ accepted and was happy that AJ joined the space crew. He really enjoyed having AJ around and was able to rely on AJ.


	2. Excitement of Beginning Training

AJ's new trainees had already had their physicals done, so he didn't have to worry about waiting a few more days for that to be done. Everyone seemed to be perfectly healthy which is a good thing. They don't want anybody up in space that has something wrong with them and have them either make a stupid mistake or die. That's the last thing NASA wants under their belt.

Everyone was sitting and waiting for AJ to arrive in the auditorium. They were all talking to each other about how excited they were to go to space.

One person named Paul Dreyfus said, "I have been waiting all my life to go up into space. I think it is very exciting to know that my dream is finally being fulfilled. I hope we have a safe trip up there and have a lot of fun doing what we have always been willing to do."

Another person stood up and clapped while saying, "You got it man! I think it is a wonderful thing to go up into space and it will be a great time for me. Ever since we landed on the moon I have wanted to go to space."

AJ walked in and saw all the chaos going on. He walked up to them and cleared his throat. Everyone heard him and turned around.

AJ said, "Being in space isn't all about having fun. It can mean several things. Like me, for example, I didn't go up to space to have fun. I went up to space to save the planet. If it wasn't for me and my friends, you wouldn't be here right now. Heck! I'm even lucky to even be here right now."

His trainees went silent and payed attention to him. AJ continued, "I'm AJ Frost and I'll be training you for the next couple of months. I will be showing how it will feel to be like up in space. You will be doing programs to get ready for space. Everything you will be doing here is to get you ready to go up into space."


	3. Training

Training has begun and AJ is extremely tired after work. He has to spend at least six hours a day with his new trainees. So far most of them aren't even doing to well. A lot of the men were in very bad physical shape. The psychologist at NASA even said that some of them aren't very healthy mentally either.

AJ kept going up to Truman about the situation, but Truman really didn't care. Truman just wanted a bunch of astronauts that could do the job to go up there whether or not they were physically healthy or mentally healthy.

When AJ is at home helping Gracie with dinner and some other choirs that he has been doing the past couple of months. In a way AJ couldn't wait until Gracie had the baby. That just meant that he could get a few weeks off from work and to tell you the truth he really did need sometime off.

The next day at NASA was even busier for AJ. He was telling his men how to put a shuttle together underwater using a space suit. Of course, they did the same thing that AJ did the first time. AJ's face got as red as a tomato because he was so angry at his men. AJ kept getting up from his seat from behind the computer monitor and walk into the pool area.

AJ said, "You are making me very mad! Do you want me to fail you? I any one of you do not listen to us again, then I will be sure to make you sorry that you ever decided to join NASA. I did the same thing as you did when I was training and my boss fired me for doing it, but he realized that he needed me so he let me stay. I'm not gonna be as generous as him because I have more time to train more men who want to go up to space."

AJ's trainees were as still and silent as a log, you could've heard a pin drop to the floor. As much as the trainees liked AJ, they really didn't care how AJ felt about them or what he said about them. They just knew that somehow or another they would probably somehow end up going to space. Now, the question to them is... will AJ still be their trainer or will the boss pick someone else to train them?


End file.
